The East Coast Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by sheababy
Summary: Harry, Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny go to ECA while hogwarts is being fixed. Let's just say, they make a few friends, a few enemies, and their world is turned upside down. Take the journey with them as they go off to Tennessee, and discover what they really want from life. Not epilogue compliant. H/D P/G G/B R/H S/D N/L. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked around what used to be Hogwarts castle. The castle was in ruins. There was dust and rocks, and everything was just… broken. He was supposed to meet with McGonagall about the new term, and how the castle was supposed to be re-built. But at this rate, it would take a rather long time.

As he made his way across the castle, he saw a familiar blonde male standing against the wall. Harry smirked.

"Oi, Draco!" he called, and the blonde looked up and grinned. He quickly looked around, and when he saw no one, he ran for harry, and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you lion" he said, and harry smiled at his nickname. It was certainly better than scar head. His arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

"Oh I missed you too, dragon. What are you doing here? I thought McGonagall told all the students to go home." he said, and he nodded.

"I got a note from here to meet with her today." He said, and harry looked surprised.

"So did i. I wonder what it's about. Do you think she's found out about us?" he asked.

"No, but we certainly have" someone said behind them. they spun around and saw pansy, goyle, and blaise.

"I- We were- I mean-" Draco began but she smiled.

"It's ok. You two have been smitten over each other for years. But I'd break apart the love fest if I were you. Granger and Weasely, and the rest of the gang of misfits are coming down, they were a little bit behind us" she said, and harry gave him a swift kiss on the lips and they broke apart.

"Harry!" they heard and they all spun around to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione, dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna walking towards them.

"Hey guys. You get letters too?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Yep. What are they doing here?" Ron asked, pointing to the slytherins.

"They got letters too. We need to get going, she's expecting us" he said, and they all made their way to McGonagall's office. When they arrived, harry said the password, and made their way upstairs.

"Hello! Come in. Now, this will only take a minute. As you can see, Hogwarts is still in a state of dissary. The school is closing for one year to complete renovations. Now, you 12 have been selected to go to another wizarding school." She said.

"Durmstrang!?" Draco said excitedly.

"Beaubaton's?" Hermione asked.

"No. The East Coast Academy for witchcraft and wizardry" she said, and they all just looked at her.

"America?" harry asked when no one said anything.

"Yes. It's settled in… let's see here." She said, picking up the letter from her desk.

"Tennessee. Now, no need to get upset, the decision is finale. I want you all to leave, today. Go and get your things and meet me back here in one hour" she said, and she dismissed them.

"Where the hell is Tennessee?" Draco asked, and harry conjured a map with his wand.

"There." He said, pointing.

"I wonder if their as… well educated as we are" Hermione asked, and they all nodded.

"Alright, you heard her. Let's meet back here in one hour" harry said, and everyone made their way back to their dormitories. Once everyone had their things, they met back at the eagle and went back upstairs where the portkey was waiting for them.

"Alright, now, please, don't cause any trouble? Please?" she asked and they nodded. They got hold on the portkey and they landed on a grassy hill.

"Hey ya'll! You're from that fancy England school aren't ya?" someone said behind them.

"Oh good lord…" Draco whispered, looking at her. She had two pigtail braids over her shoulders, blue jeans and a white tank top with a checkard over shirt.

"Welcome to the east coast Acadamy for witchcraft and wizardry! What's her name… Mc something told me that ya'll were comin! Come on, we got good food comin! Holy Crab Cakes! Your harry potter!" she exclaimed and harry nodded slightly.

Yeah I am. What's your name?" he asked and she smiled and bashed her eyelashes.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Castillo. It's so nice to meet you! You're more handsome in person" she said flirtatiously. Draco glared at her.

"I'll have you know-" he began, but harry stopped him.

"Thank you very much Jennifer. That's very kind of you. Can you take us to see your headmaster?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Course I can! Now, ya'll just leave your stuff in the hallway with all the other things. Our caretaker, Mr. Mitch will take your things up to your dorm. There's a lot I gotta explain to yous" she said, and harry heard Hermione sigh deeply. It was going to be a very long year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the east coast Acadamy for witchcraft and wizardry! What's her name… Mc something told me that ya'll were comin! Come on, we got good food comin! Holy Crab Cakes! Your harry potter!" she exclaimed and harry nodded slightly.

Yeah I am. What's your name?" he asked and she smiled and bashed her eyelashes.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Castillo. It's so nice to meet you! You're more handsome in person" she said flirtatiously. Draco glared at her.

"I'll have you know-" he began, but harry stopped him.

"Thank you very much Jennifer. That's very kind of you. Can you take us to see your headmaster?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Course I can! Now, ya'll just leave your stuff in the hallway with all the other things. Our caretaker, Mr. Mitch will take your things up to your dorm. There's a lot I gotta explain to yous" she said, and harry heard Hermione sigh deeply. It was going to be a very long year.

"So, you know how at your school, there's four houses? Well, there's four here too! Only they aren't named after the founders. Their named after greek gods and goddesses. There's the house of zeus, the house of Athena, the house of Aphrodite, and the house of Hades. That one gives me the heeby jeebies." She said and they all heard Hermione snort and then cover her mouth.

"Anyways, do ya'll play quidditch?" she asked and harry grinned.

"Star seeker, six yeas running. Draco Malfoy played seeker for his house as well." Harry said, and she nodded. Draco smiled happily.

"That's super cool! I'm chaser for Aphrodite house. There's the interhouse tournament and then after Christmas, whoever wins the house tournaments plays the country quidditch teams after the Christmas holidays. We have a riveraly against west coast Academy. North and south don't usually bother us." She said

"Is this the only academy for east coast students?" Hermione asked as the climbed the steps of the school.

"Yep! We have people from up and down the coast come here. From maine all the way to Florida. It's insane" she said, taking a breath. This girl could sure talk.

"Anways, let me tell you about our headmaster! He's a big football fan. Not like what ya'll play over there, but over here. NFL football. He's real brave and smart. His name is Professor Leon, and he's young. Like, mid thirties young. We heard about what happened to your headmaster" she said, and harry nodded.

"Anyways, here's his office! I'll see ya'll later!" she said, and they said goodbye. Harry knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Why hello! Your headmistress said you would be arriving today! Please, come in. Now, today is the sorting ceremony. We, like your school, have a sorting hat and it bacically goes the same way yours does. Now, here's the catch. You are all 18, and the sorting ceremony is for 13 year olds. We can sort you up here, and just do it that way, or you can do it during the ceremony." He said.

"I think we'd all rather do it up here sir" harry said, and everyone nodded.

"No problem. Alpha order then. Seamus finnagean." He said, and Seamus stepped forward. The hat was placed on top of his head.

"Zues!" he said, and he walked away, and stood by the wall.

"Gregory Goyle."

"Hades!"

"Hermione Granger"

"Athena!"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Zeus!"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Athena!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Zeus!"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Aphrodite!"

"Harry Potter"

"Zeus!"

"Dean Thomas"

"Athena!"

"Ronald Weasely"

"Zeus!"

"Ginevera Weasely!"

"Aphrodite!"

"Blaise Zambini"

"Aphrodite!" everyone was rather shocked to what house they were put into.

"Now, because you all are 18, and there are 12 of you, we will split you up, two people to a room." He said.

"I'll room with Malfoy" harry said, and Draco snuck him a secret wink.

"Well, I suppose we know the rest of the room agrrangments. Neville and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Seamus and dean…" harry said.

"I'll room with pansy" goyle said, and pansy nodded.

"I'll room with blaise." Ginny said and blaise smiled.

"Professor, back at Hogwarts, there was a severe house riverly. Is that here as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. You have your won common rooms, but there is a place where all the houses intermingle and socialize. It's called Olympus. You'll see why in a minute" he said, and he led them upstairs to the sixth floor. At the end of the hallway were two double glass doors, with white designs on the glass, with white wood frame holding the glass in place. Professor Leon opened the double doors and let them in.

"This is Olympus, where the children of the god's come to play. There are tables and chairs where you can get homework done, bean bag chairs, and a drink machine, over on the wall. The windows overlook the mountains, and the pool. All of the classes you had back at Hogwarts are the same here. But instead of care of magical creatures, you are caring for non magical creatures. Horses are big here at ECA. There's an esquaritan course, and we require you to take a physical class. There's weight lifting, Yoga pilates and relaxation, kick boxing, swimming, snowboarding, dance, and karate. There is a ceremony where we honor the gods and goddesses every month at nine, and you are required to be there. It's very school orientated, and I promise you, you'll enjoy it. Now, let me show you to your dorms" he said, and they followed him to the seventh floor. There was another room with double doors that lead into their own personal common room.

"Now, here is where you all will stay. Each room is marked for you and your room mate. All of your things have been brought up. Please, look around, and don't forget to holler if you need anything" he said, and left. They quickly looked around the room.

"This is… it's so unreal. It's nothing like Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"That's because it isn't granger." Blaise said, and they walked around the common room. There was a kitchen that was kept fully stocked, a full private library, and a separate room for studying. Harry made his way to his room, and opened the door. Inside was a queen size bed, with his and Draco's things. Their school outfits, a white shirt, black sweater with their house logo, and their grade level logo. He heard someone enter, and then shut and lock the door.

"What are you thinking about lion?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around harry's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"A lot dragon. It's a lot to take in, you know?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"I was surprised when they sorted me into zeus, I was for sure going to be in hades." He said, and harry turned around to face him.

"That was the old you. You're brave now… you're strong and courageous, and… incredibly sexy" harry said, pressing his lips to Draco's neck and kissing it softly over and over.

"You are just so… _oh!_" Draco whispered, as harry sucked Draco's neck, leaving a hickey in his wake. Draco's nails dug into harry's back, and ran their way down. Harry moved his lips to Draco's and pressed them firmly, Draco letting harry's tounge in to explore.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione yell from outside the door. He broke the kiss and went to the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Were going down to the ceremony." She said and he nodded.

"We'll change and be down in a second" he said, and she nodded. She left again, and he closed the door.

"We have enough time for a quickie…" Draco said, unbuttoning his shirt, and harry grinned, locking the door.


End file.
